


Death is Inevitable

by BlueJubilation



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Death, Drabble, Drabbles, M/M, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJubilation/pseuds/BlueJubilation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of drabbles </p><p>Chaper 1: Ren/Shiroba -Strangulation<br/>Chapter 2: Ren & Clear -Left for dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Air; Ren/Shiroba -Strangulation

It wasn’t just today. He could feel his control slipping the longer he spent time in the tower. Was it something in the air? Perhaps. The longer he spent around Aoba— no Shiroba, he knew something had changed. Not outside, but it was something inside. Some form of eternal change that he couldn’t seem to pinpoint. How could he describe it? It was similar to a piece of twine slowly pulling apart and unraveling due to having too much tension on it. He tried his hardest to keep up a façade that would keep Shiroba happy, a mere act to keep everything in place. He didn’t want anything to change but there was something between them that had changed. It was as if their bond was breaking. Is that what he was feeling? Thoughts like this often plagued his mind as he wandered the halls of the tower, often on Shiroba’s coal tail to remain close.

However, one particular night of rough sex, he felt it. Something had snapped, and that something drove Ren to do something he’d never dreamed of doing. Trailing his hands up over Shiroba’s taut abdomen and over the expanse of Shiorba’s chest, Ren brought his hands up to rest his palms along the side of Shiroba’s neck, relishing in what warmth he gave off. Ren made a low humming sound as he bent down over Shiroba for a kiss, sealing their lips together, just like every other time. There wasn’t much thinking after that. The light in Ren’s eyes had changed as he wrapped both of his hands around Shiroba’s neck and squeezed. Shiroba wasn’t stupid, it didn’t take him long to catch on to what Ren was doing. Maybe he should’ve grabbed onto Shiroba’s hands and pinned him down better? There was no point in stopping now. Ren pulled back, gritting his teeth as Shiroba pounded his fists on Ren and pulled at Ren's hands in an attempt to get him to let go.It only encouraged Ren to squeeze harder, closing up the only source of air the other man had. Oh would you look at that, his lips are blue. Funny, that’s the first real color Ren had seen in a long time.


	2. Rot; Ren & Clear -Left for dead

It doesn’t matter what you are, or where you come from. It doesn’t matter if you’re rich or poor, or if you were the nicest person on earth. The only thing that matters is that you exist. If you exist, the rot will set in. No one knows how long it will take for it to set in, but when your time comes, you’ll know. Sometimes you can’t see the rot and other times it’s as plain as the nose on your face. Every case is different. Everything is susceptible to the rot, no matter what you do.

Now the exact moment the rot set into Ren, he wasn’t quite sure. He could feel the insides of his brain melting to pieces as time passed in this god forsaken place. His beloved was gone, not by his own hands, but by the hands of another. One he used to think was harmless, but that wasn’t the case. The white haired android that tailed them around on more than one occasion had taken what was most precious to him, but what could he even do about it? He had tiny paws and his joints were locking up and would stay that way for hours at a time. Ren couldn’t fall. Not yet. He couldn’t protect Aoba and he wouldn’t rest until the one who had done him wrong fell into a black pit of oblivion.

The day the white haired android fell, Ren approached him to comfort him. Clear was on his death bed, that fact in itself was obvious thanks to the disintegration causing him to fall apart. Ren sneered at the sight. This is what he had been waiting for? He had prolonged his own departure from the world for this? This pitiful sight wasn’t worth all the time he had spent here. Ren turned and left, taking his time to find a spot and settle down. He took one good last look at his surroundings. He shouldn’t have kept Aoba waiting this long for him. What an idiot.

『 **SYSTEM SHUTDOWN INITIATED**  』

 


End file.
